Yōko Ono
, Tokio |Cónyuge =John Lennon (1969-1980) |Hijos = Sean Taro Ono Lennon |Instrumento = Voz, Piano, Pandereta |Estilo = Rock Pop Experimental |Tiempo = 1961-actualidad |Discográfica = EMI, Apple |Artistas_relacionados = The Beatles, John Lennon, Paul McCartney }} nacida el 18 de febrero de 1933) es una artista japonesa nacida en Tokio, Japón. Segunda esposa de John Lennon a quien Lennon le dedicó gran parte de su trabajo, canciones y discos. Tuvo una inmensa influencia en la musica de The Beatles y John Lennon. Ambos se casaron en Gibraltar el 20 de marzo de 1969. Heredera de John Lennon con una fortuna de 356 millones de dólares en 1980 y actualmente esa fortuna se ha duplicado en 745 millones de dólares por el buen manejo. Yoko Ono pertenece a la aristocracia japonesa y es una de las más importantes artistas de vanguardia de la década de los 60s, era integrante del grupo Fluxus. Muchos la consideran hoy una de las artistas que más influencia tuvieron en la formación del género y la cultura punk. Adepta del arte conceptual, Yoko cree que las ideas son el motor y la esencia de la obra de arte, pudiendo llegar a ser incluso más importantes que su forma física y el empleo de técnicas de realización. En el arte conceptual, el contenido, el mensaje, el estímulo al pensamiento y la crítica son ya por sí mismos el arte. En Valencia, se expone la obra EX-IT de la artista, en la galería al aire libre del L'Umbracle, dentro del entorno de la Ciudad de las Artes y de las Ciencias. Yoko llegó al punto de componer canciones que sólo existían en su mente, de organizar conciertos en que el público tenía que imaginar por sí mismo la música que oía. Editó un célebre libro de dibujos y piezas de arte, Grapefruit (Pomelo), varias películas conceptuales (como Fly e innumerables discos marcados por el experimentalismo. Entre ellos se destacan las obras-maestras Plastic Ono Band,'' Fly'', Approximately Infinite Universe (años 1970) y Season Of Glass (años 1980). En los años 1990, sacó dos discos que fueron muy bien recibidos por la crítica: Rising y Blueprint For A Sunrise. Hasta hoy, sus mayores éxitos han sido Walking On Thin Ice y, en menor nivel, Never Say Goodbye. Sus discos en colaboración con John Lennon incluyen Unfinished Music 1: Two Virgins, Unfinished Music 2: Life With The Lions, Wedding Album, Sometime In New York City: Live Jam, Double Fantasy y el póstumo Milk & Honey. En los últimos años, un proyecto de remezclas de sus antiguos clásicos ha tenido muchísimo éxito, y muchas de sus más clásicas y hasta entonces desconocidas canciones accedieron a los primeros puestos de las paradas Dance/Club Play de Billboard, como Walking On Thin Ice, Hell In Paradise, Everyman, Everywoman y Open Your Box. Gran parte de la obra de Yoko (artes plásticas y música) trata de temas como libertad de pensamiento, paz, lucha contra el racismo, la homofobia y el sexismo y la valoración de las pequeñas grandes sensaciones cotidianas. Una característica marcante de su arte (canto, escritura, música, películas, dibujos etc.) es la economía de recursos generadores de un máximo efecto. Los mismos motivos resurgen en su obra en diversos momentos, adaptados, reaprovechados y cargados de nueva significación. Discografía (con posiciones en Estados Unidos) Álbumes con John Lennon *''Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins'' * (1968) *''Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions'' * (1969) *''Wedding Album'' * (1969) *''Live Peace in Toronto 1969'' * (1969) #10 *''Plastic Ono Band'' (1970) #182 *''Fly '' (1971) #199 *''Some Time in New York City'' * (1972) #48 *''Approximately Infinite Universe'' (1972) #193 *''Feeling the Space'' (1973) *''A Story'' (1974) *''Double Fantasy'' * (1980) #1 *''Season of Glass'' (1981) #49 *''It's Alright (I See Rainbows)'' (1982) #98 *''Every Man Has a Woman'' (1984) *''Milk and Honey '' * (1984) #11 *''Starpeace'' (1985) *''Onobox'' (1992) *''Walking on Thin Ice'' (1992) *''New York Rock'' (1994) *''Rising'' (1995) *''Blueprint for a Sunrise'' (2001) *''Yes, I'm a Witch'' (2007) *''Open Your Box'' (2007) Sencillos Bibliografía *''Grapefruit: A Book of Instructions and Drawings'' (1970) *''Summer of 1980'' (1983) *ただの私 (Tada-no Watashi - Just Me!) (1986) *''The John Lennon Family Album'' (1990) *''Instruction Paintings'' (1995) *''Grapefruit Juice'' (1998) *''YES YOKO ONO'' (2000) *''Odyssey of a Cockroach'' (2005) *''Imagine Yoko'' (2005) *''Memories of John Lennon'' (editado) (2005) Películas *''Eye blink'' (1966, 5 min) *''Bottoms'' (1966, 5½ min) *''Match'' (1966, 5 min) *''Cut Piece'' (1965, 9 min) *''Wrapping Piece'' (1967, approx. 20 min., música por Delia Derbyshire) *''Film No. 4 (Bottoms)'' (1966/1967, 80 min) *''Bottoms'', advertisement/commercial (1966/1967, approx. 2 min) *''Two Virgins'' (1968, approx. 20 min) *''Film No. Five (Smile)'' (1968, 51 min) *''Rape'' (1969, 77 min) *''Bed-In'', (1969, 74 min) *''Let It Be'', (1970, ? min) *''Apotheosis'' (1970, 18½ min) *''Freedom'' (1970, 1 min) *''Fly'' (1970 (25 min) *''Making of Fly'' (1970, approx. 30 min) *''Erection'' (1971, 20 min) *''Imagine'' (1971, 70 min) *''Sisters O Sisters'' (1971, 4 min) *''Luck of the Irish'' (1971, approx. 4 min) *''Flipside'' (TV show) (1972, approx. 25 min) *''Blueprint for the Sunrise'' (2000, 28 min) Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:John Lennon